A Viking For Christmas
by gentledove2
Summary: Hermione Granger is one of the last Gryffindors/members of the Order of the Phoenix in a Voldemort-controlled Great Britain...the others all dead or fled. Hermione, having nowhere to flee, hides out in a remote cabin in the woods. Thorfinn protects her when she is attacked; he is subsequent injured. She takes care of him. Happy ending guaranteed for Thorfinn and Hermione!
1. Remembering Harry and the Weasleys

**Chapter 1: Remembering Harry and the Weasleys**

Hermione knew that it was getting late...she should have gone to the market earlier in the day but she didn't have much money and she knew that at the very end of market day, she could often get meat and vegetables quite cheaply. Better yet, some shopkeepers would even dump what was left of their produce right on the ground outside their shops rather than pack it all up again, especially as what was left at the end of the day was worse for wear, being pretty much poked, prodded, and battered.

There was another reason why she was out so late...she didn't want to be recognized. The Dark Lord had won the war and most of her friends were dead, or wished that they were. Even her parents were dead. They had been found before she could get them away to Australia...Dumbledick and the Order hadn't taken their safety seriously enough...and her parents paid the price!

Just before the Battle of Hogwarts, they had been given to Bellatrix as a "present" for services rendered. Damn that rotten bitch to hell! She just hoped that they died right away, although realistically she knew that they had suffered dreadfully. At least now they were out of their misery. God, she hoped so! Hermione so wished she could get her hands on Dumbledouche but evidently he had fled to America after the first wave of murders. Gutless coward, she thought!

Now almost all by herself, Hermione made a point of remembering how her friends died...as long as she still remembered them, they were not forgotten...even if it was only in her mind. Harry, of course, was long gone as was nearly all the Weasleys...

The only Weasleys still alive were Percy and the twins...that is, if you could call it "living". Percy and the twins were barely alive and yearned for death. Percy was currently the Dark Lord's "favorite". He had shared that duty with Harry Potter, who had survived the Battle of Hogwarts but had been defeated on the battlefield. Unfortunately, the Dark Lord got a little too enthusiastic brutalizing Harry one night and Harry was found dead the next morning...in several pieces...all of which were fed to Nagini as a little bedtime snack.

After some "fun" time with the Death Eaters, the twins and Ron had been castrated and sent to the brothels in Knockturn Alley...somehow Ron lasted almost a year. The twins, unfortunately, were still with the living. As for dragon-loving Charlie, he had been so robust that he was sent to the "specialists" brothel, again in Knockturn Alley. Two of his clients got a little rambunctious with the former dragon-tamer one night trying to see if he was flame proof...he wasn't.

The Dark Lord himself raped and tortured Ginny repeatedly in front of her parents (prior to their being killed) before tiring of his fun and handing her over to his Death Eaters for more "fun and games". It took a whole month for them to rape and torture her into a stupor, at which point, they fed her alive to Greyback.

Bill, Fleur, and little Victoire were all dead. They had been given to Walden Macnair as a "present" for services rendered. Their suffering was horrific but in the end, even Macnair tired of torturing them and they were fed to Greyback while still alive!

Lastly, Molly and Arthur were dead. As revenge for killing Bellatrix, Molly Weasley, along with Arthur had been forced to watch the rape and torture of their daughter, before Molly was made an example of...she was skewered and roasted alive on a spit before being fed to Greyback...death was a blessing to her. As for poor Arthur, he was walled up alive in a broom closet...it would have taken days for him to die of thirst and terror...not that anyone was able to know for sure... 


	2. Chapter 2 - More of the Dead

**Chapter 2: More of the Dead**

They weren't the only ones who Dumbledick had left behind to be caught by the snatchers. Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, the Patil sisters, Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbott had all been captured. Because Susan and Hannah were pure-blood virgins who hadn't actively fought against Voldemort, he gave them as brides to Theo Nott and Adrian Pucey respectively.

Neville was supposed to be fed feet first to Nagini but Marcus Flint had requested him...and so, Neville too was still alive...but like the other so-called "survivors", probably wishing he wasn't! The Patil twins were even less fortunate because as non-virgins they had been given as a present to Antonin Dolohov for his excellence in supporting the Dark Lord. After raping and debauching them thoroughly, Dolohov tortured his little pets into insanity and then Avada'd them as they had become "boring".

Luna was sentenced to be a Death Eater whore...she was exceptionally talented in giving her customers an experience that they would never forget. She lasted almost a year in "service" before Voldemort discovered that she was a pure-blood witch. Luna was removed from the brothel but Voldemort couldn't marry her off as she was now considered "second-hand goods" or "shopworn". Instead she was assigned to clean the blood and gore off the boots of the Death Eaters.

As for the Death Eater who falsely informed Voldemort that Luna was a Mudblood, he was castrated and became the "main event" at one of Voldemort's many revels! Apparently said Death Eater knew he didn't have enough seniority to request her as his bride so he deceived the Dark Lord, thus being able to take his pleasure in her body at her brothel!

As for the Hogwarts staff, Minerva McGonagall and the rest of the professors (except for one) had been rounded up, tortured, and then burned at the stake outside the Ministry for Magic. Professor Snape, however, was not so fortunate as he was the exception! The Dark Lord had learned of Snape's treachery and in the presence of all of Wizarding England's citizenry (it had been made mandatory as an object lesson for all), had him publicly castrated, hung, drawn, and quartered.

Chunks of Snape hung for months outside the Ministry but no one dared to take his remains down, much less actually bury them. Greyback, however, had been given a special treat. The Dark Lord had motioned the executioner to toss Snape's wedding tackle to the cranky werewolf as said treat.

Oh and those Malfoy's? When the Dark Lord found that Narcissa had lied to him, he didn't kill her...instead he stripped all three Malfoy's of their magic and then sent them to the brothel reserved strictly for Death Eaters. Lovely Luscious Lucius was very popular...he could do tricks that no other prostitute could OR would do...Draco and his mother became quite popular with the perverts that liked "tag-team" action or a little incest.

Dolohov himself requested their services on a weekly basis...he quite enjoyed brutalizing the wife and son of his former Death Eater comrade...in front of said Death Eater...he loved making them beg to be raped and tortured, and did all sorts of horrific things to them. Hermione had heard one of the Death Eaters talking about the fate of the Malfoys and she shuddered in horror!


	3. Chapter 3- We the Living

**Chapter 3: We the Living**

Although it seemed to Hermione that she was the last Gryffindor in England, she knew that wasn't true. For starters, there were the barely alive Percy and the twins...and an ill-treated Neville clung to life as well...all four were proud Gryffindors. In addition, Hufflepuff's Susan and Hannah were also still alive, even though their situation was grim.

Still living too was the Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood...she was holding her own...even if it had meant a transfer from a career as a prostitute to that of a lowly boot cleaner! And then there was the unknown number of nameless Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws who had supported the light side...well she refused to reflect on their fate. All she had learned was that the wizarding brothels had been unusually well-stocked that year!

And then there were those who had managed to evade capture and had fled overseas, seeking asylum. Their numbers were unknown as they had to keep a very low profile. The only one she was sure of that had made it to safety was Dumbledouche...he had clambered over all his allies in an effort for HIM to get away safely. He really didn't give a damn about anyone else but himself. Selfish bugger!

Hermione had heard that Voldemort was using political pressure to get these refugees returned to the UK...by pressure, it meant he was implying that he would invade those countries to get the so-called criminals returned to his tender loving care! And of course, once returned, depending on who and what they were, they were either tortured to death or sent to the "Delores Umbridge Brothel for Ungrateful and Unrepentant Witches and Wizards".

Lastly, Hogwarts now was a single-house school...all Slytherins! It had been renamed the "Voldemort Academy for the Education of Pure-blood Wizards and Witches" and all the teachers were either Death Eaters or their relatives...all vetted personally by the Dark Lord himself.

Further, it was mandatory for all half-bloods and pure-bloods to attend Hogwarts, even if they had already graduated. The latter had to write special exams that proved that they had learned what the Dark Lord had wanted them to know...nothing more and nothing less.


End file.
